I Promise
by WooWoo4511
Summary: What happened after the end of episode 4x15 between Peter and Olivia


Disclaimer: Oh if I owned Fringe it would go on forever and ever till Peter and Olivia had great grandkids lol

* * *

><p>When their lips finally Parted, Olivia and Peter just gazed into each other's eyes as if they wanted to live in that moment forever. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. Both scared to let go. They stood like this, in the middle of the street, for several minutes as if they were the only ones in the world until Peter spoke.<p>

"I could stand here with you forever Olivia, but I really think we should go inside, "Peter suggested as he glanced down the street. Olivia just smiled, grabbed his hand and led him quickly inside. Once inside Olivia's apartment, Peter wasted no time in grabbing Olivia around the waist and kissing her. Olivia giggled against his lips as a result of her feeling overwhelmingly giddy, excited, and deeply relieved at having Peter back. She was also curious about what had changed that made him come back to her. Suddenly she parted from Peter. Stepping back slightly, scared that this might be like the last time they were together. Olivia knew she couldn't handle having him accept that she is his Olivia only to have him reject her again later.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Peter asked looking confused and worried as Olivia backed up some more. While taking her coat and gloves off, Olivia turned away asking "What changed Peter? I need to know."

"What do you mean?" Peter questioned removing his coat and gloves and walking over to where Olivia was standing.

"Peter, remember when we were at the gas station and you said that you could tell by looking in my eyes that I was your Olivia?" Peter nodded in response. "Well, you turned around and totally rejected that belief the night we escaped from David Robert Jones. You left me alone Peter!" Olivia said desperately. She could feel herself getting upset. "How can I be sure that that won't happen again? What's different this time? I already know that just this morning you were set to leave for New York!"

"I know Olivia. About that last night we were together, I wish I could have handled it better, but I needed answers. All I could think was that I needed to get home." Peter took Olivia's hands and led her over to the couch so they could sit down and talk. "Earlier that evening the Observer showed me the future that I am meant to have with you, but I thought I needed to get home to my timeline in order for that future to have a chance to become reality." Peter was searching Olivia's eyes for understanding as he spoke, but he still just saw a lot of worry in her eyes and he wanted so badly to ease that worrying.

"I was on my way to New York this morning because I knew Walter wanted me to stay away from you and I felt I was having a negative effect on you. I thought I was doing what was best for everyone," Peter tried to explain.

"Walter said he made you get off the bus. What did Walter say that made you turn around?" Olivia realized she was asking a lot of questions, but she didn't care. It was important for her to know the answers.

"He told me that the Observer did something to my eye. It turned out that the Observer left me a message. Well, actually an address. It basically was the first step in a hunt that led me to what turned out to be a beacon."

"A beacon?" Olivia questioned with the feeling of curiosity taking over the feeling of anger that she felt before.

"Yes. I took it home and was somehow able to activate it. That's when the Observer appeared. Apparently I helped him find his way back to the universe. When he explained how I had helped him, I let him know that I needed his help now in finding my way home. That's when he told me 'You've been home all along…'"

"I could've told you that!" Olivia said offhandedly which produced a slight smile on her face.

Peter smiled then continued to explain, "I asked him how that was possible when I had been erased. He said there was no scientific explanation, but that he had his own theory. He believed that I could not be fully erased because the people who cared about me would not let me go and I would not let them go. He said, 'I believe you call it love'"

"Wow…" Olivia said trying to wrap her head around it all. She could tell Peter was still trying to do the same himself.

"Yeah…crazy, but then I asked him about you…"

"And…" Olivia urged even though she already had a sense of what the Observer told him based on the fact that Peter was here with her now.

"He said you are my Olivia and I couldn't have been happier. I felt so thankful and relieved after everything that's happened."

Olivia nodded her head saying "I know what you mean. It's been so hard for me these last few days." Peter could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He grabbed her hands in his and held them tightly. Olivia looked down at their hands for a second then back up at Peter. "I actually had asked Walter if he could somehow bring my old memories back. I said I wanted to go back to being my old self. Being in love with you and not having you with me was causing me insurmountable pain. I was hurting so much," Olivia said as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Peter let go of her hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"What changed for you?" Peter asked finally realizing that he wasn't the only one who had been suffering these last few days.

"Well, after the case we had today I realized that I'm actually blessed to know and experience what being in love is…what it means. I didn't want to let that go regardless of what happened between you and me," Olivia answered. Smiling while thinking about the decision she made and how right it had been.

It eased Peter to see Olivia smile. "Olivia I've missed you so much and I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the universe. All I ever wanted is to be with you. Please believe me…"

"I do," Olivia said while taking Peter's face in her hands and giving him a kiss that was filled with much longing. "I love you too, though I can't express how much in just words. I want you to feel how much I love you and I want to be able to feel how much you love me." With that Olivia stood up, took Peter's hand, and led him to the bedroom.

It didn't take long for clothes to be tossed to the floor and for Olivia and Peter to become one again. They made love throughout the night. Not being able to get enough of each other. They made love till they were beyond exhausted. When they finally rested with legs entangled, Olivia's head on Peter's chest, and his hands around her waist, they both knew they had expressed their undeniable love for each other.

* * *

><p>Olivia could hear and feel Peter's breathing start to slow down. She knew he would find sleep soon. Before she could allow herself to drift off she had to ask Peter one more question…<p>

"Peter…"

"Huh?" Peter said barely awake.

"Will you promise me that you'll never leave me again?" Olivia asked with concern in her voice.

Peter's arms instinctively tightened around her and he answered…

"I promise."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my little story. Please review :)<p> 


End file.
